leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 2nd Week | health = 60 | attack = 70 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 50 | hp = 495 (+81) | mana = 205 (+34) | damage = 52 (+3) | armor = 20 (+2.8) | magicresist = 30 (0) | critical = 2.5 (+0.5) | attackspeed = 0.65 (+2.13) | dodge = 0 (0) | speed = 315 }} Gangplank The Saltwater Scourge is a Champion in League of Legends.Gangplank's Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background Growing up in the city of Bilgewater isn't easy. Gangplank was born the son of the dread pirate captain Vincent the Shadow. One might think this would have spoiled the boy with a cushioned life of privilege, but the truth is quite the opposite. Vincent wanted his son to grow up tough and strong, so he was extremely hard on the young Gangplank. It worked. The boy was the most ruthless and feared pirate in all of Bilgewater, and his daddy was never more proud than on the day of his son's eighteenth birthday - when Gangplank stabbed his old man in the back and claimed the ship for his own. However, the world is a dangerous place for pirates and Gangplank could read the writing on the wall. It was time for Bilgewater to have their own champion to represent them in the League of Legends, and who better than the fiercest pirate of them all? Yo ho, blow the man. Or at least shoot him when his back is turned and steal all his booty. Development *According to the V1.0.0.85 patch, Gangplank gained the "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" buff icon like the "This unit is a flipping ninja" one for , and . Abilities | secondpic = RemoveScurvy.jpg | secondname = Remove Scurvy | secondinfo = (Active): Gangplank consumes a large quantity of citrus fruits which removes any crowd control effects on him and heals him. *Range: 20 *Cost: 65 mana | secondlevel = | thirdpic = RaiseMorale.jpg | thirdname = Raise Morale | thirdinfo = (Passive): Gangplank's Attack and Movement Speeds are increased by a percentage. (Active): Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring himself and nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. This will thus give him double the effect for the duration. *Cooldown: 25 seconds. *Range: 575 *Cost: 60 mana. | thirdlevel = | ultipic = CannonBarrage.jpg | ultiname = Cannon Barrage | ultiinfo = (Active): Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon an area for 8 seconds. Each cannonball deals damage and slows enemy units for 1.25 seconds. *Cooldown: 120 seconds. *Range: Global *Cost: 100 mana. | ultilevel = }} Strategy * Parrrley applies On Hit effects like Frozen Mallet or Black Cleaver. * Paying attention to low health enemies on the map can land you a surprise kill with Cannon Barrage. * Try placing Cannon Barrage on the path of escape to cut off fleeing enemies. * Sheen increases the damage done from Parrrley because it applies on hit effects. The casting of Parrrley applies the Sheen damage buff, and the contact of the spell adds the bonus damage, removing the buff. Guides *Gangplank Guides Quotes Upon Selection *''"Prepare to be boarded!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"C'mere, me beauty!"'' *''"Ya-ha-har!"'' *''"YAARRR!"'' *''"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of... rum!"'' *''"I ain't got me ground legs yet, landlubber!"'' *''"Ahoy!"'' *''"Well blow me down!"'' *''"Avast, me hearties!"'' *''"Nothin' but a bilge rat!"'' *''"Swab the poop deck!"'' *''"I'll be usin' ye for chum!"'' *''"I won't rest till I see ye hangin' from the yardarm!"'' *''"Look what trawled out of the bunghole!"'' Taunt *''"Enjoy your visit to the depths of the sea, landlubber!"'' Joke *''"Wanna know why me Roger is so Jolly? Heheheh..."'' Trivia *Gangplanks' abilties resemble 's. *Somewhat ironically, the term "parley" is used to describe a diplomatic discussion between enemies in regards to forming an agreement or truce. Skins File:Gangplank Originalskin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Gangplank SpookySkin.jpg|Spooky Skin References